Amor verdadero y puro
by sailor gaby
Summary: La historia de un joven rico viudo y con una hija,y una hermosa chica humilde que es su nueva criada,ambos descubriran secretos ,intrigas y el amor verdadero y puro
1. Chapter 1

**Amor verdadero y puro**

**El un viudo y apuesto joven de 29 años con una niña de 6 años, a la cual ama con toda su alma,pero en su corazón todavía guarda la tristeza de la perdida de su amada,en la **  
**cual solo se dedica en su pequeña hija y su empresa.**

**Ella una dulce y muy hermosa chica de 26 años,que a pesar de tener una vida dura siempre le sonríe a la vida y trata de vivirla lo mejor posible,una chica humilde y **  
**trabajadora y muy inteligente.**

**El destino los unirá y cada uno aprenderán el amor verdadero y puro.**

**Estimados lectores:Bien acá les dejo una nueva historia pero de Inuyasha,espero que les guste ya que va a ser mi primera historia de Inuyasha,este anime es uno de los que me gustan,espero que puedan leerme cada capitulo y dejarme comentarios,pronto le subiré el primer capitulo,y a los que me siguen en mis otras historias no se preocupen que pronto actualizare,bueno lean y cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	2. El comienzo

**Capitulo 1: ''El comienzo''**

En la gran ciudad de Tokio,en una lujosa mansión vive el matrimonio Taisho,quienes eran Inuyasha Taisho,un atractivo y buen joven de 29 años,aunque aparentaba mas  
joven,por su cuerpo muy bien formado y desarrollado,con una larga cabellera negra y unos ojos color amarillos casi dorados,a pesar de ser heredero de una gran fortuna y  
haberse criado en una buena posición el no era una persona creída ,y era muy humilde y siempre ayudaba a los que el quiere y considera sus amigos y familia.  
El es uno de los dueños de la compañía de materiales de construcción T&amp;T,una gran empresa muy famosa por todo Tokio,su esposa Kikyo tiene 28 años es una hermosa  
mujer de cabellera negra igual que el de unos hermosos ojos de color marrón.

Ambos vivían muy felices se conocían desde la secundaria y al graduarse de la preparatoria se casaron,ahora gracias a ese amor que se tienen dio frutos ya que Kikyo dio a luz una hermosa niña de nombre Sahori,una hermosa niña de pelo negro y ojos marrón oscuro,a la cual cuidaban y quieran con toda su alma.

Un hermoso día de verano,aunque no hacia mucho calor Inuyasha se despierta y se `prepara para ir a su trabajo,mientras ve dormir a su esposa,a la cual ama con todo su  
corazon y le es el fiel la ve durmiendo tan pacificamente,eran un matrimonio muy feliz,y muy buenas personas.

Cinco años atras

Una joven pareja se encuentran sentados en una banca del parque de la ciudad tomados de la mano y conversando muy a gusto

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Inuyasha,me lo vives diciendo siempre

-Y te lo diré cada minuto de mi vida

-No exageres

-No exagero,te amo Kikyo,quiero que seas mi esposa

-¿Lo dices en serio mi amor?

-Por supuesto,te amo y quiero que te cases conmigo-dice Inuyasha sacando una cajita donde la abre y le muestra un hermoso anillo con diamante en forma de corazón y se lo muestra

-Inuyasha,¿Esto es?

-Asi es,mi hermosa Kikyo,¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

Kikyo no puede creer que le hombre que ella ama y desea ser compañera de su vida le haya propuesto matrimonio asi que sin pensarlo dos veces le responde enseguida.

-Si,por supuesto mi amor,quiero y deseo ser tu esposa,por siempre y para siempre.

-Te amo,conmigo siempre seras feliz

-Yo te amo,y y soy feliz mi amor

Ambos se dan un dulce beso muy felices por la decisión que ambos tomaron,por supuesto tanto la familia como los amigos también se pusieron contentos,asi pasa el tiempo para ellos,y esta por venir el día de su boda .

Mientras tanto en otra parte de la ciudad,un matrimonio se encuentra conversando sobre una situación algo difícil

-No creo que vuelva esta mujer nunca mas

-Naomi,no podemos seguir mintiendole

-Es nuestra hija Shunn,esa mujer ya la abandono,cuando nos entrego a nuestra hija

-Pero tiene derecho a saber la verdad,ya no es una niña

-Tan poco es mayor de edad

-Por Dios Naomi,tiene 19 años,tiene el todo el derecho del mundo de conocer su verdadero origen,ademas su madre no para de preguntar por ella

-Puedes que tengas razon,pero es nuestra hija,nosotros la criamos,y es con nosotros se quedara

-Eso nadie nos quita,pero creo que debemos hablar con ella

-Puede ser,pero ahora mejor dejemos de hablar de este tema que esta por venir de la secundaria-diciendo eso dejan de hablar del tema y esperan a que su hija llegue de la  
escuela

Pasan algunos días,y ya es el día de la boda,cosa que tanto Inuyasha y Kikyo estan mas que felices ya que su sueño de estar juntos para siempre esta por cumplirse

Kikyo se encuentra en su cuarto junto arreglándose junto a su amigas Sango y Nannami y también su abuela Kedde arreglándose para su casamiento,ya que era  
una boda sintoísta.

-Mi niña,te ves muy hermosa

-Gracias abuela

-Es verdad lo que te dice tu abuela Kikyo,te ves hermosa con ese Kimono rojo,te ves igual que tu madre cuando se caso con mi hijo osea tu papa

-¿De verdad abuela?

-De verdad hija,y por eso te deseo mucha felicidad,se que tu futuro esposo es un buen chico y no me refiero a su posición económica que es lo de menos,sino es su personalidad y el amor que siente por ti,y tu por el,se que ambos serán felices

Kikyo se queda muy pensativa cosa que Kedde

-¿Que pasa Kikyo?,¿Por que te quedaste tan callada?

-Estaba pensando abuela Kedde

-¿En que piensas que estas melancólica?,justo en el día de tu boda

-Ojala mi mama estuviera aquí-decía Kikyo con los ojos llenos de lagrimas

-Mi niña,ella esta aquí-decía la abuela Kedde tocándole el corazón

-Lo se,pero no puedo evitar extrañarla

-Yo también la extraño mi querida Kikyo,pero ella siempre estará en donde la busquemos

-Te quiero

-Y yo a ti mi dulce niña

Se dan un lindo abrazo hasta que de repente aparece Motoki el hermano de Kikyo

-¿Que hacen todavía aquí?,Kikyo abuela Kedde se hará tarde

-Tampoco tan tarde,Motoki,que no este Inuyasha ahí,no podemos vernos

-Kikyo no es una boda cristiana,no te preocupes por eso

-Pero es una tradición Nannami

Como quieras,pero vamonos que es tarde

-Si vamos!-dicen las demás,asi van saliendo

Mientras tanto Inuyasha se encuentra arreglándose junto con el administrador de la mansion que es su mejor amigo de toda la vida Miroku,que se conocen desde siempre,antes solía ser mujeriego y oportunista,cosa que gracias a Inuyasha que le hizo ver otra visión acerca de las mujeres y la familia cambio totalmente,y ahora es un hombre muy felizmente casado con Sango que esta embarazada.

-Vaya amigo,por fin te toca a ti,debes estar muy nervioso

-Ni te lo imaginas Miroku,estoy de los pelos

-Ya hermano,estas mas que nervioso,ademas ya dentro de poco tendrás a la mujer que amas contigo

-Eso es lo que me hace mas feliz,y hasta me pone mas nervioso,pero es mas emociona

-Me alegro que estés asi,¿Sabes?,eres mi mejor amigo,mi hermano y sabes que te apoyo en todo,somos como hermanos siempre contaras conmigo

-Gracias Miroku,tu también contaras siempre con mi apoyo hermano,y es verdad somos hermanos,porque hermanos no significa lazos de sangre,un hermano es por toda una  
vida,toda una historia,y yo te siento mi hermano porque te llevo en la sangre

-Somos y seremos siempre hermanos

Ambos se dan un abrazo y se dirigen hacia el templo donde muchos invitados han llegado.

Momentos después llega Kikyo con su hermoso kimono blanco y su sombrero blanco con ese hermoso peinado de novia.

Inuyasha se emociona al ver a su futura mujer asi de hermosa y no evita que se le caigan las lagrimas,y ni hablar de Kikyo.

Así empieza la emotiva ceremonia,tanto familiares y amigos de Inuyasha y Kikyo estan mas que felices y muy emotivos hasta que la ceremonia termino y fueron a la  
recepción que era para la fiesta.(N/A: Hize la ceremonia corta porque no se como es una boda japonesa jaja)

Mientras tanto en otro lado de la ciudad,un chico de unos 15 años llega muy entusiasmado a su casa

-Mama,papa ya llegue

-Hola Sota,¿Y tu hermana?

-Esta en casa de Koharu,ya sabes papa lo que se traen esas dos cuando estan juntas

-Lo se puede que tu hermana se quede a dormir allá,pero dime hijo,¿Que tal la escuela?

-Nada interesante papa

-¿Nada interesante?,pero Sota,Tienes una expresión tan feliz que ni eso tu te lo crees

-¿Como crees papa ?

-Pues el espejo no miente

-Bueno esta bien,es que me declare con Maki

-¿De verdad hijo?,¿Y como te fue ?

-Acepto ser mi novia,pero papa por favor no le digas todavía a mama,sabes como se pone de celosa

-Tranquilo hijo,yo hablare con ella

-Gracias papa

-Ah,por cierto tengo otra noticia

-¿Que ocurre?

-Llamo Kohaku,vendrá en sus vacaciones de la universidad acá

-No puedo creerlo,vendrá mi hermano

-Lo se hijo tu mama esta muy feliz

-¿Cuando vendrá?

-Mañana

-Que bien!,se lo extrañaba mucho a mi hermano

-Todos lo extrañamos,pero ahora tu madre les prepara una rica comida italiana por su bienvenida

-No me digas,pizza,¿No es asi?

-Asi es

-Que bien,hermanito quiero que vengas ya mismo!

Mientras tanto la fiesta de boda de Inuyasha y Kikyo sigue hasta la noche muy tarde,entre bailes,comidas sorpresas y muchas emociones, asi pasa y se van de luna de miel,donde vivieron unos mágicos y dulces días llenos de mucho amor entre ellos í pasaron sus maravillosos días,y el tiempo paso también,pasaron dos hermosos años de matrimonio y ambos tuvieron una hermosa niña de cabellera negra y ojos dorados como su papa,la llamaron Shaori,aunque tiene apenas un año es muy querida por todos,y era una bebita muy simpática y con rasgos parecidos a los de Kikyo.

Mansion Taisho

Una hermosa pareja se despertaba de dormir una placida y dulce noche.

-Buenos días mi amor

-Hola mi dulce Inuyasha-dice Kikyo mientras se dan un dulce beso

-¿Te dije alguna vez que te amo con todo mi corazón?

-Si, siempre y como también todos los días de mi vida te diré lo mismo,te amo Inuyasha,soy muy feliz contigo y con nuestra hija

Ambos se dan un lindo beso y se ponen a desayunar,hasta que después van hacia la empresa y dejan a su hija en la guardería

-Hola señor y señora Taisho

-Hola Katty,venimos a traerte a Sahori,aquí tienes sus pañales,galletas,leche y ropa

-De acuerdo,les aseguro que nos divertiremos mucho hoy

-De eso estamos muy seguro,¿Dime como va tu embarazo?

-Pefecto,aunque mi marido me insiste a que no venga a trabajar

-Y tiene mucha razon ,sabes que pronto tendras tu licencia y no deberas venir

-Kikyo tiene razon,sabes que tu marido te cuida como yo lo hago con Kikyo

-Lo se,y gracias por pensar en mi tambien

-Eres una buena maestra,y buena amiga

-Gracias a ustedes por esta oportunidad

-No no los agradescas,mejor vamonos asi te dejamos con los otros niños-decia Inuyasha

-Si,nos veremos luego-dice Katty despidiendose

Así se van tranquilos de que su hija esta en buenas manos,al llegar a la oficina se encuentran con Sesshomaru el hermano mayor de Inuyasha y un poco parecido a el,solo con unos rasgos mas maduro,solo con el pelo un poco mas largo en su rostro,el esta casado con Reika una bella mujer de 30 años como su esposo,de cabello hasta los hombros y pelirroja,y unos hermosos ojos marrones claros,es una mujer inteligente,bondadosa,buena esposa y buena madre,ya que ambos tenían un hijo llamado Rinker de dos años como Sahori,y muy parecido a su tío Inuyasha cuando era bebe,según dice Sessohomaru

-Hola hermano,buenos días

-Hola Sesshomaru,buenos dias hermamo

-Veo que estas de muy buen humor Inuyasha

-Por supuesto,estoy feliz de la vida,soy feliz con la familia que tengo,estoy por seguro que papa y mama lo estan en donde quieran que estén,estan felices también por  
nosotros

-En eso te puedo decir,que estarán felices de haber cuidado de la empresa que con tanto esfuerzo levantaron,y como formamos nuestras propias familias

-Tienes mucha razón,nuestros padres nos criaron muy bien,gracias a ellos somos lo que somos ahora,ahora sera mejor que empezemos con nuestro trabajo

-Así es,vamos

Así los dos hermanos junto a sus esposas se dirigen a sus oficinas para empezar su nuevo día

Momentos mas tarde

-Ya Sesshomaru vamonos a almorzar

-En un minuto Inuyasha

-Pero hermano,no hay que dejar a las damas esperando

-Tienes razón,vamos antes que nos vengan a buscar ellas-decía Sesshiomaru algo gracioso

Así van directo a la cafetería,pasaron un buen rato con una gustosa charla

-Mi amor deberíamos pensar que pronto Kattie estará en licencia y necesitamos a otra chica para la guardería

-Pero Inuyasha,Kattie esta desde hace mucho,¿Que pasara cuando vuelva?

-Bueno Kikyo,cuando ella vuelva la nueva chica sera su ayudante

-Sesshomaru tiene razón,serán dos chicas luego de que Kattie venga

-Me parece una buena idea -dice Reika

Así siguen conversando y luego su descanso termina y continúan con su día,hasta llegar a la noche.

Inuyasha y Kikyo se encuentran viendo una película en la cama

-Me encanta las películas de comedia

-Vaya Inuyasha,no creí que te gustara ''Tonto y re tonto''(N/A:Lo primero que se me ocurrió jaja)

-Me gusta como actúa Jim Carey,si que le pone esfuerzo

-Si,ademas es muy carismático

-¿Que?

-Si,pero no mas que tu mi amor

-Te amo Kikyo,eres la mejor de todas

-Y yo te amo a ti Inuyasha-dice Kikyo mientras se dan un beso muy apasionado que ese beso se torna al principio de una placida y hermosa entrega de amor durante casi toda la noche

Mientras en otro lado de la ciudad,dos personas caminan por las calles conversando,era una mujer madura y un hombre como de cuatro años mas joven,ambos se encuentran conversando,hasta que se detienen en frente de una casa

-¿Estas segura que esta es la casa Sakura?

-Si Chozen,acá es donde ella vive,me mudare pronto a la casa de junto,asi estaré junto con ella,y tu me ayudaras

-¿Como?

-Tendrás que ser el jardinero que estan buscando

-¿Estas segura de verdad lo que harás?

-Ya te dije que si,necesito hacerlo,estaré cerca de ella

-De acuerdo,te ayudare,porque tu me ayudaste a mi

-De acuerdo,eres un gran amigo,mañana empezaremos con esto,esto es el comienzo

-El comienzo-dice Chozen,mientras siguen caminando

Ambos se alejan caminando,esperando que el comienzo de algo nuevo sea lo que ellos esperan

Continuara...

**Estimados lectores:****Bien acá por fin subí el primer capitulo de esta historia,mi nueva historia de Inuyasha,espero que le guste,ya que esta es mi primera historia de este gran anime,que me gusta,espero que me disculpen por la tardanza,pronto subiré otro capitulo en cuanto pueda,y no se preocupen que subiré capítulos a mis otras historias,y no dejare una historia colgada,asi que no se preocupen,bien les dejo el capitulo,espero que les guste,lean y dejen comentarios que a mi me gustan por favor.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	3. Nuestra felicidad

**Capitulo 2:''Nuestra felicidad''**

Ya pasaron varios dias,las cosas entre Inuyasha y Kikyo iban mas que bien,ambos se amaban y cuidaban a la peque a Sahori,aunque tambien deseaban tener otro hijo mas en cuanto pudieran.

-Buenos dias mi amada Kikyo-dice Inuyasha despertando a su esposa con muchos besos

-Buenos dias mi amo-responde ella besandolo tambien

-Soy mas feliz que una alondra

-Siempre me dices lo mismo Inuyasha

-Siempre te lo dire,mi amor

-Yo tambien te amo,por siempre y para siempre,ahora vamos a levantarnos que tenemos un dia algo ocupado

-Como tu digas mi amada Kikyo-dice Inuyasha besandola de nuevo y levantandose junto con ella

Asi juntos se dan un ba o juntos,y se preparan para desayunar e ir a su trabajo

-Sera mejor despertar a Shaori mi amor

-Ire yo

-No Inuyasha dejame ir a mi,tu no terminaste el cafe

-Pero me toca ami hoy

-No hasta que termines el cafe

-De acuerdo señora,como usted ordene-dice Inuyasha riendose junto con Kikyo por la imitacion

\- ¿Sabes algo Inuyasha?

\- ¿Que ocurre mi amor?

-Eres muy dulce

-Tu también lo eres mi amada Kikyo

-Gracias mi amor,pues levántate que es hora

-Si vamos!

Así ambos se levantan,y se preparan para comenzar su nuevo día,mientras los tres desayunaban,estaban Kikyo e Inuyasha conversando

-Bien Kikyo,ya casi es hora de irnos

Si,vamonos,llevemos Sahori al la guardería también

Momentos después,los tres llegan a la empresa

-Bien Inuyasha,debo llevar a Sahori a la guardería

-Te espero Kikyo

Mientras Inuyasha espera a su esposa aparece su hermano

-Buenos días hermano

-Buenas Inuyasha

\- ¿Que te ocurre hermano ?, ¿Por que tienes esa cara?

-La única que tengo

-Ya Sesshomaru,dime ¿Que es lo que te ocurre?soy tu hermano puedes confiar en mi

-Ya lo se

\- ¿Y entonces?

-Es Reika

\- ¿Que ocurre con ella ?

-No esta bien de salud creo

\- ¿Por que lo dices ?

-Yo lo veo,no se siente muy bien,y me lo oculta,no se hermano pero tengo miedo de que algo tenga

-No te hagas la cabeza Sesshomaru,a lo mejor no es nada de lo que piensas

-Lo se ,pero tengo temores, ¿Y si tiene algo?

-Por favor hermano,no seas paranoico,sera mejor que confirmes todo antes de que te hagas mas la mente de locuras

-Tienes razón,gracias

-Para eso somos hermanos Sesshomaru,para ayudarnos a los dos

Todavía hay algo que no entiendo

\- ¿Que cosa?

-Siento tu el mayor eres muy inteligente

-No hay edad para eso,ademas tu también lo eres,solo que pensamos diferente

-Tienes mucha razón

-Bien Sesshomaru,debemos trabajar,que ya llevaron a los niños a la guardería

-Si claro,ven tengo que mostrarte unos informes

Mientras tanto Reika y Kikyo entran junto con Shaori y Rinker y algo apuradas

-Reika,Kikyo, ¿Pero que les sucede que entraron así?

-Sesshomaru,Inuyasha es Kathy

\- ¿Que sucede con Kathy Kikyo?

-Pues Sesshomaru ella esta con contracciones,no puede ni moverse

-Esta por dar a luz,hay que llamar a una ambulancia y que la trasladen al hospital-dice Inuyasha

-Si,mientras tanto Reika notifica a su esposo lo mas pronto posible-dice Sesshomaru a su esposa

-Si claro-decía Reika mientras salia

Momentos después Kathy fue llevada al hospital junto con su esposo que había llegado justo en el momento que la ambulancia llego,y momentos después reciben la noticia que nacieron mellizos lo cual estaban todos emocionados ya que ellos apreciaban mucho a Kathy y a su esposo

Mientras tanto en una linda casa

-Chozen

\- ¿Si señora Naomi?, Que se le ofrece?

-Ven ayúdame con las rosas,quisiera cortar algunas para poner en el florero de la mesa

-Por supuesto señora, ¿Alguna razón en especial?

-Es que mi hija se graduó,y quiero darle una gran sorpresa

-Entiendo,y me alegro por la señorita

-Pues alégrate,porque ya vendrá,así que ayúdame por favor

-Por supuesto,cuente conmigo

-Muchas gracias Chozen

Mientras ellos están en el jardín no se percatan de que alguien los esta observando

-Ya veras que estoy cerca de mi hija,no pensaras que la abandone,porque aquí estoy tan cerca de ella como tan cerca tuyo

Mientras tanto en la empresa

-Kikyo,Reika,vayan a casa ustedes con los niños

-Pero Sesshomaru,hay mucho que hacer aquí

-Lo se mi amor,pero por unos días no vendrá Kathy y los niños no pueden quedarse solos

-Sesshomaru tiene razón,Kikyo,Reika vayan con los niños

-Esta bien mi amor

Así se despiden de sus esposas y ellos se quedan trabajando,en el camino Reika y Kikyo conversan

-Ni modo cuñada,vamos a mi casa tomamos algo de café mientras los ni os juegan

-Gracias Reika por invitarme

-De nada,sabes lo mucho que te quiero,como una hermana Kikyo

-Tu también eres como mi hermana Reika

Ambas se dan un abrazo y van ala casa de Reika y se quedan un buen rato hasta la tarde entre charlas café chismes y de todo

Momentos mas tardes llegan los hermanos Taisho

-Sabiamos que las íbamos a encontrar aquí-dice Sesshomaru

-Es obvio Kikyo se quedo toda la tarde acá conmigo haciéndonos compañía junto con Sahori

-Era de suponerse mi amor,pero ya que están ustedes cenemos los cuatro juntos-dice Sesshomaru

-Hermano me parece una muy buena idea

-Pero nosotras cocinamos

-No es necesario,nosotros podemos hacerlo

-Por supuesto que no Inuyasha,ustedes estuvieron todo el día en la empresa,nos toca a nosotras hacer algo y ustedes cuidar a los niños

-Vaya cuñada no pensé que tenían tanta viveza

-Por favor cuñado,es que ya que estuvieron trabajando y nosotras con los ni os,ahora el rol es invertido-dice Reika

-Esta bien,ustedes ganan porque tienen razón,pero.. ¿Que comeremos?

-Haremos pizza, ¿Quieren?-pregunta Kikyo

-Por supuesto-responden ambos felices

-De acuerdo-respondieron ellas

Momentos mas tardes estaban los seis cenando muy apaciblemente y con un buen ambiente y muy divertido

Momentos mas tarde Reika,Kikyo,Inuyasha y Sesshomaru se encontraban tomando un café con masas finas mientras Rinker y Sahori dormían

-Me pregunto como esta Katty-dice Reika

-Su esposo llamo diciendo que tuvo mellizos,un niño y una niña-dice Sesshomaru

-Que bueno,me alegro por ella,mañana podríamos ir con Reika a la clínica

-Es una buena idea mi amor-dice Inuyasha

-Perfecto,mañana vamos los cuatro con los niños,de paso conocemos a su esposo-dice ahora Reika

-De acuerdo-dijeron ambos hermanos

Así momentos después de tomar el café,Inuyasha,Kikyo y Sahori se van a su casa,luego de acostar a Sahori Inuyasha y Kikyo deciden hacer lo mismo

-Me dio mucha felicidad lo de Katty

-A mi también mi reina,mi amada Kikyo,te amo muchísimo

-También te amo,y mucho mi príncipe

Diciendo esto Inuyasha la empieza a besar,así ambos terminan en una dulce y apasionada noche

Al otro día fueron a visitar a Katty,y decidieron tanto Reika como Kikyo buscar una encargada suplente

Días después

-Ay cuñada, todavía no podemos encontrar encargada para la guardería-dice Reika

-Es verdad,pero tranquila que ya encontraremos

-Eso espero Kikyo

Mientras tanto en la empresa

-Se nos acumulo todo nuestro trabajo

-Así es Inuyasha,se nota que necesitamos a nuestras queridas esposas

-Es verdad,pero no tenemos con quien dejar a nuestros hijos

Justo en ese momento entran a la oficina

-Disculpen,busco a los señores Taisho-dice una chica de unos 27 años

-Si,somos nosotros,yo soy Sesshomaru Taisho,y el es mi hermano Inuyasha Taisho

-Mucho gusto,yo soy Rosemary Smart

-El gusto es nuestro,pero diganos, ¿En que podemos ayudarla?-dice Inuyasha

-Me entere que andan buscando una maestra jardinera

-Bueno en realidad una encargada de guardería-dice Sesshomaru

-Bueno yo soy maestra jardinera,también soy niñera,y tengo hijos

\- ¿Hijos?, ¿Que edad tienes?

-Es que mi esposo y yo nos casamos jóvenes,ambos tenemos 27 años,los niños van a la escuela y durante las tardes tienen actividades

-Ya veo,mira,estas en lo cierto,necesitamos una encargada

-Bueno,quisiera saber si me podrían dar el trabajo

\- ¿Tienes tu curriculum?-pregunta Sesshomaru

-Por supuesto,aquí lo tiene -dice Rosemary dandole el curriculum

-Perfecto,veo que tienes buen portuario,pero nuestras esposas hacen las entrevistas,mira acá tienes la dirección de nuestra casa,le avisaremos que iras allá así te hacen la entrevista-dice Inuyasha

-Esta bien

Así le dan la dirección de la casa de Reika y Sesshomaru

Mientras tanto en la casa de Reika,se encuntran Kikyo y Reika con los ni os ,mientras que Reika hablaba por teléfono con su esposo

-Esta bien mi amor ,la esperare, ¿Como dices que se llama?

-Rosemary,ese es su nombre,parece ser que es norteamericana,digo por su acento de ingles

-De acuerdo,le haremos la entrevista,no te preocupes

-Gracias amor,nos veremos luego en casa

-Nos veremos luego,adiós amor

-Adiós mi reina

Justo en ese momento que cuelgan tocan ala puerta

-Abre por favor Kikyo,debe ser la chica que nos dijo Sesshomaru

-Si claro Reika-dice Kikyo justo cuando abre la puerta y hace pasar a Rosemary

\- ¿La señora Taisho?

-Una de ellas,pasa,tu debes ser Rosemary

-Así es señora

-Pasa,ven Reika,vino esta chica-dice Kikyo llamando a su cuñada,mientras invita a sentarse a Rosemary

-Hola,buenas tardes soy Reika Katou de Taisho

-Yo soy Kikyo Hidaka también de Taisho

-Buenas tardes señoras,yo soy Rosemary Smart

-Si de algo me comento mi esposo que recién hable con el por teléfono,me comento que eras maestra de preescolar

-Así es señora,acá en mi curriculum dice en que establecimientos trabaje-dice Rosemary dándole su curriculum a Kikyo

-Tienes buenos reconocimientos,y te has recibido con buenas calificaciones

-Asi es señora Taisho

-De acuerdo,nosotras necesitamos una encargada en la guardería de la empresa,y veo que usted tiene mucha experiencia en esto-dice Kikyo

-Así es, también dice que su estado civil es casada y con hijos

-Si claro,están en edad de primaria,pero durante las tardes están en sus actividades,o con sus abuelos paternos y maternos

-Bueno por lo menos si están a cuidado,pero bueno,espero que no tengas ningún problema en empezar el lunes en la guardería de la empresa T&amp;T

\- ¿Tengo el trabajo?

-Claro que si,nos pareces muy de confiable,y según las recomendaciones son muy buenas,así que queda contratada-dice Reika

-Gracias,muchas gracias se oras

-No,nos des las gracias,y trátanos de tu que también somos jóvenes-dice esta vez Kikyo

-Igualmente les doy las gracias

Así feliz Rosemary se despide de Reika y Kikyo,y se retira ya con la idea de empezar el lunes

Así pasan tranquilos el resto de la semana,así Rosemary tuvo un buen comienzo en la guardería,tanto para Kikyo y Reika fue un gran alivio.

Mientras en la oficina d elos hermanos Taisho se encuentran Inuyasha,Sesshomaru y Miroku

\- ¿Cuando es la convencion?

-Dentro de unos días Sesshomaru,bueno en dos semanas

\- ¿Dos semanas?

-Así es Inuyasha,dos semanas,tendrán que acompañarme ustedes

-Tendremos que ver,la empresa esta a mil,con las reuniones,otras convenciones de socios-dice Inuyasha

-Tiene razón mi hermano,debemos ver que haremos

-Tranquilos amigos,no los apuro,solo que ya saben que aparte de ser su chófer,también estoy al pendiente de todo

-No deberías ser mi chófer Miroku

-Sabes que eres mi amigo,y lo hago de favor,y para ayudarte

-Pobre Sango,la dejas siempre sola

-Sabes que ella tiene su trabajo,ademas es mi reina

-Eso creo que si,la amas con locura

-Ni que lo digas mi amigo ,la amo mas que nada en el mundo,mi dulce Sango

-Es increíble verte así de enamorado Miroku-decia Sesshomaru

-Nunca te dije que seria toda la vida un mujeriego , ¿O si ?

-Ni lo recuerdo,ya ni me acuerdo de eso

-En fin,entonces Inuyasha luego arreglamos lo de la convención

-Por supuesto amigo,no te preocupes ser hará como dices

-De acuerdo

-Bien me iré,Sango me espera

-De acuerdo amigo,nos veremos luego-dice Miroku despidiéndose

-Adiós Mikoru-respondieron Iniyasha y Sesshomaru mientras seguían trabajando,todo había empezado bien ese lunes en la empresa,así pasa el día por fin Inuyasha y Kikyo estan en casa esa noche,ya Sahori esta durmiendo y ellos en la habitación viendo una pelicula y conversando muy a gusto

-Amor,ya tengo sueño

-Yo también mi amada Kikyo, ¿Sabes algo?

\- ¿Que?

-Te amo mi reina

-Amor,siempre me lo dices

-Es porque es la verdad,tu eres lo que me hace feliz

-No exageres amor

-Yo no exagero,eres mi reina,mi felicidad

-Tu eres mi felicidad Inuyasha

-Nosotros mismos somos nuestra felicidad

-Si,solo nosotros

Así se dan un dulce beso y optan por irse a dormir,pensando en a felicidad que viven y que nunca se termine

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:**** Acá les dejo un capitulo nuevo de esta historia,mil pero mil disculpas por la tardanza,hace un tiempo que tenia el capitulo listo pero por otros asuntos no pude actualizar,sepan disculparme pero recién es el segundo capitulo,todavía falta mas,por ahora vemos lo feliz que es Inuyasha con su esposa Kikyo y su hijita,pero como dije es el comienzo,yo prometo actualizar lo antes posible no dejare una historia colgada,eso se lo aseguro ,bien les dejo el capitulo,disfrútenlo,espero que les guste,lean y comenten respecto al capitulo por favor,me gusta recibir comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	4. La felicidad no dura mucho

**Capitulo 3: ''La felicidad no dura mucho''**

Pasaron dos dias despues de la charla con Sesshomaru y Mikoru sobre la convencion y todavia no habian llegado a un acuerdo.

-Ya calmate hermano-decia Inuyasha al ver a su hermano mayor caminando en la oficina de un lado a otro

\- ¿Que me calme?, ¿Me estas pidiendo que me calme?,la convencion sera en cinco dias y ni tu ni yo podremos ir,esto es un caos,encima no podemos faltar ya que a esta convencion nos servira para poder asociarnos con una empresa importante.

-Ya lo se Sesshomaru,pero relajate ,nervioso no lograras nada de nada,ademas ya buscaremos una solucion

-Pero Inuyasha...

-Pero nada,tranquilo que pronto buscaremos una solucion

-Esta bien,tienes razon

Asi pasa el dia normal

Mientras tanto en una casa en la ciudad

-Shunn

\- ¿Si Naomi?

-Nuestra hija se le metio una locura

\- ¿Que locura ?

-Bueno se le metio en la cabeza que quiere trabajar mientras busque un puesto de trabajo

\- ¿Y que tiene eso de malo?,no siempre dependera de nosotros,querra independizarse y me parece bien, No se que le vez de malo?

-Quiere ser criada

\- ¿Que cosa?

-Que nuestra hija quiere ser una criada mientras consiga un puesto en una empresa

-¿ Ella te dijo eso?

-Asi es,no me agrada para nada

-Ami tampoco me agrada,pero ella es mayor,y si es lo que quiere debemos apoyarla

-Pero Shunn...

-Naomi,no siempre va a depender de nosotros,y no somos gente de una gran posicion economica,ademas no es correcto que no pongamos en su contra

-Si pero esta estudio administracion

-Pero es ya se recibio

-Pero igual no quiero que se arruine la vida trabajando asi

-Es un trabajo digno

-No quiero yo,no me gusta que nuestra hija se convierta...

-Igual que ella, ¿No es asi?, ¿No quieres que se convierta como su madre?

-No digas eso Shunn,puede oirte alguien

-Ya sabes que no todos los secretos son eternos

-Este si,ya te lo dije,y que no se vuelva a repetir

-Esta bien,pero lo callo por nuestra hija,no por ti

-Bien,yo tambien lo hago por ella

Mientras tanto en la empresa era la hora del almuerzo y los hermanos Taisho y sus esposas se enconraban sentados en la misma mesa conversando sobre la convencion

\- ¿Entonces tu tampoco podras ir Inuyasha?

-No mi amor,ni Sesshomaru ni yo podremos ir

-Y esta convencion es muy importante

-Calmate cariño

-Lo se Reika,pero alguien debe ir,aunque sea como representante de nosotros

-Entonces se me ocurrio algo-dice Kikyo

\- ¿Que?-preguntas los tres ala vez

-Podemos ir nosotras

-Exacto,ella tiene razon,nosotras somos sus esposas y podremos ir

-Buena idea pero, ¿Los niños?

-Bueno entonces pediremos a la abuela Kedee que los cuide,ella le gusta cuidar a nuestros hijos,y los niños se portan bien con ella y la adoran

-Podria ser,pero no estoy de acuerdo que ustedes solas viajen

-Iuyasha,dijiste que Mikoru tambien estaba interesado en asistir ala convencion, ¿No es asi?

-Si Reika

-Entonces dile que ya esta el asunto arreglado y que nosotras iremos, y el vendra con nosotras

-Igual no me parece buena idea

-Anda cariño,nosotras sabemos mucho de esto, ¿No confias en mi?

-Si confio cariño,en ti si,pero no en otros hombres babosos,que pueden acosarte

-Inuyasha,no empiezes con tus celos amorcito

-Solo quiero cuidarte mi reina

-Hermano,calmate,ellas son mayores y ademas Mikoru podra acompañarlas,tu sabes que esto es importante

-Si lo se Sesshomaru,tambien es importante para mi,pero no me parece buena idea que ellas vayan

-Hermano, Esta empresa la levanto nuestro padre con esfuerzo,y cada esfuerzo requiere de sacrificio

-Es cierto,pero me da cosa

-Calma cariño,todo saldra bien,ademas ire con Reika y Mikoru

-Kikyo tiene razon cuñado,ya veras que seran pocos dias

-Esta bien amor

-Perfecto,se soluciono nuestro problema

Asi terminan de almozar para seguir con su trabajo,asi pasa el dia,y ya es la hora de salidad cosa que las dos parejas con sus hijos se van hacia sus casas asi arreglan todo para la convencion.

Al dia siguiente.

\- _Entonces Inuyasha iremos solo Kikyo,¿Reika y yo?_

-Si,asi quedo,ya Kikyo arreglo con la abuela Kedee para que cuide a los niños

-_Entonces esta confirmado_

-Bien,la convecion se adelanto sera en cuatro dias

-_Gracias amigo por avisarme_

-De nada, ¿Como esta la familia Mikoru?

-_Perfecta,gracias por preguntar,Sango esta bien y mi pequeño Mamoru tambien lo esta_

-Eres como mi hermano,y lo sabes

-_Tu tambien lo eres,gracias hermano_

-No me lo agradescas,nos veremos luego,adios

-_Adios amigo_

Inusyasha colgo el telefono y justo aparece Kikyo

\- ¿Habaste con Mikoru?

-Asi es amorcito,ya le dije que se adelanto la convencion,y las acompañara

-Eso es genial,ya avisamos que iremos, y ya hable con la abuela Kedee,esta encantada de cuidar a Sahori y a Rinker

-Genial,te amo mi reina

-Y yo a ti mi rey

Justo se dan un lindo beso cuando de repente suena el telefono y ellos siguen cariñosos

-No atiendas amor

-Pero puede ser Mikoru anda dejame atender Inuyasha

-Deja amor,atiendo yo,asi Mikoru deja de interrumpirnos

-Antiende-dice Kikyo cosa que Inuyasha atiende el telefono

-Mikoru,ya te dije que la convencion sera en cuatro dias,deja de interrumpir a Kikyo y a mi

_-Soy Sesshomaru,perdon si los interrumpi en algo_

-No te preocupes Sesshomaru, ¿Que ocurre?, ¿Por que llamaste?

_-Es que,paso algo_

\- ¿Que?

-_Mira Reika se enfermo le agarro un resfrio debido a su anemia,y el doctor le dijo que guardara reposo_

-Que mal, ¿Entonces?

-_Que Reika no podra ir ala convencion,tendran que ir Mikoru y Kikyo_

-No puede ser,osea ¿Solo Kikyo y Mikoru?,no

-_Hermano,ya avisaron que van a ir ,y no podemos dar marcha atras_

-Pero no puedo dejar sola a mi esposa

-_No esta sola,ira tambien Mikoru,ademas ya avisaron que iran_

-Si pero no solo Kikyo

-_Ya lo se,pero no ira sola asi que Inuyasha no hay vuelta atras entiendelo_

-Esta bien,ya que insistes,tienes razon,le avisare a Kikyo y a Mikoru

-_Gracias hermano,te debo una_

-No me lo agradescas Sesshomaru

Una vez que colgo el telefono busca a Kikyo

\- ¿Amor?

\- ¿Que ocurre Inuyasha?

-Acaba de llamar Sesshomaru

\- ¿Ocurrio algo malo cariño?

-Algo parecido,Reika se enfermo y por su anemia esta debil

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si y no podra ir ala convencion

-osea que solo seremos Mikoru y yo, ¿No es asi?

-Si asi es,me preocupa mucho que vayas sola

-Amor no ire sola,Mikoru me cuidara y tu lo sabes

-Pero me preocupa mucho

-Tranquilo amor todo estara bien

Despues de decir eso ambos se dan un apasionado beso que terminan haciendo el amor,asi pasan los cuatro dias ambos,entre caricias amores y noches de pasion.

El dia de marcharse todos se encontraron en el aeropuerto Inuyasha, Sesshomaru,Sango,Reika aunque toda tapada ya que viven cerca del aeropuerto,tambien estaban Mamoru,Rinker y Sahori

-Nos veremos luego cariño-dice Inuyasha

-Te amo,nunca te olvides de mi Inuyasha

-Adios Sango,te amo y mucho

-Yo tambien

-Adios hijo mio

-Adios papi

-Adios mami

-Adios Sahori

Asi se despiden todos y suben al avion todos despidiendose y con una tranquilidad y tanto Inuyasha como Sango veian respectivamente a sus conyuges

Asi se mantienen en contacto los dias de la convencion logrando que tuviera exito

Mientras tano en en la casa del matrimonio de Naomi y Shunn

-Shunn nuestra hija esta con esa locura

-Ya te dije Naomi que la dejes en paz ,ademas tambien Koharu trabajara con ella

\- ¿El tambien?

-Si,por favor quiero que no sigas con eso

-Pero ella no es para ser criada por favor

-Basta mama,ya te dije que sera temporal-dice una voz apareciendo

-Pero,tu mereces algo mejor

-Lo se pero es un trabajo digno,y sera temporal

-Pero hija no estoy de acuerdo

-Lo lamento mama ,ya soy mayor y tome una decision

-Tu siempre te sales con la tuya

-Mama basta por favor,entiendenos

-Koharu tu tambien, ¿Saben que?,hagan lo que quieran,parece que son desconsiderados conmigo-dice Naomi encandalizada y retirandose

-No se preocupen,su madre se le pasara pronto-dice Shunn y todos se rien de eso

Pasaron una semana ya debian volver tanto Mikoru como Kikyo,todos los esperaban tan asiosamente reunidos en la mansion de Inuyasha

-Que alegria ya llegaran-dice Inuyasha

-Si ya quiero ver a mi amado Mikoru

-Si extraño mucho a mi amigo y mi amada Kikyo,pero tardan mucho

-Tanquilo cuñado,ya vendran te lo aeguro,se habra retrasado

-Pero hermano ya la tendras a tu Kikyo,ya o veras

-Tienen razon

Asi pasa un largo rato,hasta que suena el telefono

-Ire a contestar puede que sea mi amada Kikyo que ya estan llegando-dice Inuyasha emocionado y contesta

-Hola

_\- ¿El señor Inuyasha Taisho?_

-Si soy yo

-_Debemos informarle que su esposa a tenido un accidente_

\- ¿QUE?-grita Inuyasha haciendo que todos se asustaran y se acercaran

_-Por sus documentos y sus registros de llamadas del celular lo hemos localizados para avisar que el vuelo donde viajaba la señora Kikyo de Taisho volaba en el vuelo 93 que se ha estreyado en el areopuerto de Tokio al aterrizar y choco en en la calle principal_

\- ¿Pero ella como esta?

-_Lamento informarle que ningun pasajero sobrevivio,localizamos los cuerpos y todos los pasajeros han muerto_-dice la otra persona cosa que Inuyasha se quedo en schock antes que se le caiga el telefono

-Hermano, ¿Que sucede?, Porque estas asi?-pregunta Sesshomaru

-Hubo un terrible accidente en el vuelo donde venian Mikoru y Kikyo

\- ¿Que dices?-dice Sango asustada

\- ¿Como?,no hagas bromas cu ado

-NO ES NINGUNA BROMA,EL VUELO 93 DONDE KIKYO Y MIKORU VENIAN CHOCO EN LA CALLE AL ATERRIZAR SIN DEJAR NINGUN PASAJERO CON VIDA,MI MEJOR AMIGO Y MI AMADA KIKYO ESTAN MUERTOSSSSS!-dice Inuyasha a los gritos

-NO PUEDE SERRRRRRR!,MIKORU!,MI ESPOSO NO-dice Sango gritando desesperadamente

Todos se quedan en shock y se ponen a llorar porr la terrible notica Sango se desmaya de los nervios, Inuyasha grita y llora sin consuelo desesperadamente por esta terrible noticia,ahora Inuyasha siente que toda su felicidad se vino abajo y a mil pedazos.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Aca tienen un nuevo capitulo,algo triste al final,no esperaran esta noticia,pero como dice el titulo la felicidad no dura mucho, ¿Quien sera la hija de Naomi y Shun?,la hermana de Koharu,eso de seguro ya lo sabran o se habran dado cuenta,mil disculpas por la tardanza,pero ando con algunos asuntos,ademas mi pc eta algo rota y tardare un tiempo en arreglarla,pero no se preocupen en cuanto pueda actualizare otro que les guste este capitulo y dejen comentarios pero por favor sea respecto a la historia,bueno lean y comenten que me gustan los comentarios,me gustan los comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respecto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


	5. Una tristeza y algo nuevo

**Capitulo 4:''Una tristeza y algo nuevo''**

Todos quedaron en Shock cuando Inuyasha dio la terrible noticia a todos los presentes

-Dime que estas bromeando hermano,dimelo

-No es ninguna broma Sesshomaru,Mikoru y mi amada Kikyo estan muertos,ojala fuera esto una pesadilla pero no lo es-dice Inuyasha entre lagrimas

-No puede ser Kikyo mi hermana muerta,no puede ser,mi hermanita-dice Motoki llorando

-Pobrecita Kikyo,era como mi hermana y Mikoru un santo era,no puede ser

-Tranquilizate Reika,no llores

-Es tu culpa Sesshomaru,y tambien la tuya Inuyasha!-dice Motoki

\- ¿Pero que estas diciendo Motoki?, ¿Por que nos echas la culpa?

-Porque tu insististe a Inuyasha a que no acompa e a mi hermana ala convencion, y tu Inuyasha no hiciste nada por impedir que vayas con ella

-Tiene razon,es mi culpa

-No,claro que no tiene razon,Motoki,ni mi esposo, ni Inuyasha tienen la culpa

-SI LA TIENEN,POR CULPA DE INUYASHA MI HERMANA ESTA MUERTA!

-No,tranquilízate Motoki,no les eches la culpa a tu cuñado mi amor-dice Nannami controlando a su esposo

-Exacto,todos estamos nerviosos aquí,debemos ir todos rumbo al hospital,la ambulancia no tarda en llegar para llevarse a Sango, e iremos al hospital para que nos confirmen todo-dice Reika calmando un poco las aguas

Dos minutos después llega la ambulancia,y todos marchan hacia el hospital y justo Motoki llamo a la abuela Kedee ya que se entero por las noticias sobre ese accidente,al llegar todos se enteran de la terrible noticia que es cierta,oficialmente Kikyo y Mikoru estan muertos,así que Inuyasha paso a reconocer el cadáver de su difunta esposa en la morgue

Una vez ahí dentro Inuyasha pudo ver el cuerpo de su amada , y llorar nuevamente sin consuelo

-''_Mi amada Kikyo, ¿Que haré ahora sin ti?_,_y nuestra hija se quedo sin su mama,mi amor eres una gran mujer ,una reina,y ahora un ángel,te prometo cuidar a Sahori y que siempre te recuerde,te amo mi dulce reina ,mi amada,siempre te recordare mi hermosa Kikyo''-_diciendo esto abrazo su cuerpo y salio de la morgue,y paso la noche en el hospital,pese alas broncas con Motoki

Al otro día no fueron ala empresa por doble duelo nadie fue a trabajar,mientras Inuyasha estaba en su dormitorio pensativo,hasta que aparece Sahori que lo mira muy dulcemente

-_Mi pequeñita,desde ahora seré no solo tu padre,también tu madre,te prometo cuidarte por siempre-_dice esto mientras la pequeña solo sonríe

Mientras en otro lado

-Naomi, ¿Que estas haciendo con eso ?

-Estoy sacando los clasificados de los periódicos

\- ¿Y por que?

-Así no toman a nuestra hija en ningún lado

-Pensé que habías entendido a nuestra hija

-La entiendo,pero no lo acepto,no soy como tu

\- ¿Como yo?,pero Naomi, ¿Acaso crees que yo estoy de acuerdo?,claro que no,pero ella ya es mayor de edad,puede tomar sus decisiones

-Si pero...

-No quiero tener otra vez esta discusión

-Como quieras-dice Naomi algo molesta dejándolo ahí

Mientras tanto en la mansión Taisho todos están reunidos ya que organizaban el funeral de Mikoru y Kikyo

-Vamonos hermano,debemos irnos

-No quiero ver a Kikyo en un ataúd

-Nosotros tampoco,pero hay que seguir adelante,hazlo por Sahori

-Tu hermano tiene razón Inuyasha,tu ahora tienes a tu hija para seguir

-Si pero mi amada Kikyo es la persona que amo Reika,y ahora la perdí

-Cálmate hermano,ya se que su muerte es inesperada y causa dolor pero no lograras nada estando así,se fuerte por favor,tienes a tu hija y te necesita-

-Pero Sesshomaru no tengo fuerzas

-Pues vas a tenerlas cuñado,hazlo por Sahori,acaba de perder a su mama,no querrás que ahora pierda a su papa, ¿O si?

-Esta bien-dijo Inuyasha algo triste dispuesto a prepararse para ir al funeral de su esposa

Mientras tanto en otro lado en otra parte de la ciudad

-Chozen!, ¿Que haces aquí?

-Te olvidaste Sakura,hoy tengo dia libre

-Cierto se me olvido,adelante,cuetame todo,que haré un poco de café

-De acuerdo,bien por lo que se la señorita,osea tu hija esta buscando un trabajo extra

\- ¿Trabajo extra ?

-Hasta finalizar y conseguir un trabajo fijo, ¿Adivina de que?

\- ¿De que?

-Quiere ser empleada domestica

\- ¿Que?, ¿Empleada domestica?,no puedo permitir que mi hija sea como yo ,y esos que la incentivaron

-No,los se ores no están de acuerdo,incluso la se ora Naomi,es la que mas esta en desacuerdo,pero la calmaron cuando le dijeron que el joven Kohaku trabajara con ella,aunque el intento convencerla a tu hija que no haga ese trabajo

-Ese chico se nota que es bueno,son como verdaderos hermanos

-Así es,y el joven Sota igual

-Ese también es buen chico,nada que ver a sus padres

-Así es,pero calma Sakura,algún día llegara el momento

-Lo se,quisiera ver a mi hija

Mientras tanto en la casa vecina

-Hermana, Tu estas segura de lo que harás?

-Claro Sota,ademas Kohaku también trabajara conmigo

-Eso lo se,pero, ¿De criada?

-Sota, ¿Tu también?

-Esta bien perdón hermanita, ¿Cuando traerás un cuñado?

-Sota!,no digas eso

-Cálmate

-Ademas,tu ya estas de novio con Maki, ¿No es asi?

-Pues si-dice Sota todo ruborizado

Ambos se echan a reír,mientras tanto en el cementerio todos se despiden de Kikyo y de Mikoru,mientras están siendo sepultados todos los presentes lloran desconsoladamente

-Inuyasha,cuñado,perdoname por favor

-Motoki,perdóname tu ami por no cuidar bien a Kikyo

-No fue tu culpa,ayer estaba nervioso,perdóname por favor

-Claro eres como mi hermano,ahora de amigos me quedaste tu,ya que Mikoru también se ha ido,y puede quedarte en la mansión un tiempo si quieres,tu y la abuela Kedee

-Gracias Inuyasha

Así se dan un abrazo y se despiden de Mikoru y de Kikyo,una vez todos llegan ala mansión destrozados

-Inuyasha,hijo,cuentas conmigo para lo que seas

-Gracias abuela Kedee,ustedes pueden quedarse conmigo y Sahori cuando quieran,esta también es su casa

-Muchas gracias mi querido Inuyasha,tu eres ahora como mi nieto,ya que mi nieta te amo con todo su corazón

-Gracias abuela Kedee

Así paso ese día tan triste,ala noche Inuyasha acuesta a Sahori

-'_'Yo tu papa siempre te protegere,mi pequeña''-_dice Inuyasha dándole un beso a su hijita

Así pasan los días,aunque todavía sobreviven al dolor deciden seguir adelante

-Inuyasha,querido,deberías contratar a un nuevo chofer,y una criada nueva también para que te ayude con mi bisnieta

-No lo se,no quiero que otro tome el lugar de Mikoru,y ademas es mucho para mi la perdida también de Kikyo

-Lo se,pero ya que la mujer de limpieza no puede venir mas necesitamos ayuda,ademas nos hace falta un chofer,no se trata de reemplazar, pero se necesita ahora

-De acuerdo ,pero pon un anuncio en el diario,iré a descansar

-Eso haré, ve a dormir,yo me ocupo-dice Kedee

Dos días después,en otra parte de la ciudad

-Kohaku,mira esto

\- ¿Que?

-Mira acá en el periódico hay un anuncio que se necesita una criada y un chofer para trabajar en una mansión

\- ¿De verdad?

-Si mira,aquí mismo dice que se necesita una muchacha para empleada domestica y un muchacho para chofer

-Bien,entonces si es lo que deseas tomaremos ese trabajo ambos

-Gracias hermano

-Para eso somos los hermanos mayores

Mientras ellos se preparan para hacer la llamada para confirmar el puesto de trabajo así pueden tomar el empleo

Mientras tanto

-Abuela Kedee, ¿Ya tomaron a personas?

-Así es Reika

-Pero, ¿Tan rápido?

-Si,hasta mi me sorprende

-A lo mejor necesitaban el trabajo

-Eso mismo digo yo,pero no importa eso,lo importante que ya conseguimos lo que buscamos

-Que buena noticia,por lo menos algo bueno, ¿Cuando se presentaran?

-Pues hoy,son una parejita de hermanos,quedaron en venir a la tarde

-¿ Parejita de hermanos ?

-Así dijeron que eran

-Eso esta bien

Mientras siguen conversando Inuyasha se encuentra sentado en el parque pensando en Kikyo en los buenos momentos que pasaron juntos en ese parque

-'_'Como te extraño mi querida Kikyo''_-sigue pensativo así pasan las horas

Ya a la tarde

-Apurate Kohaku

-Ya voy hermanita, ¿Por que tanto apuro?

-Es un trabajo,y se debe ser puntual

-Tu siempre tan responsable

-Hay que serlo hermanito, ¿Le avistaste a papa que nos ibamos?

-Si ya le avise

-Pues vamos,antes que se haga tarde

Mientras ellos se dirigen ala mansión ,Inuyasha llega temprano y decide ir a descansar cosa que solo la abuela Kedee esta a cargo de todo

\- ¿Es aquí?

-Si Kohaku,llegamos

-Vaya,parece que tendremos un buen sueldo

-No me importa el buen sueldo,solo conseguir el trabajo,vamonos

Justo en ese momento tocan la puerta,mientras tanto adentro Mamoru esta por abrir

-Deja Mamoru,ire yo

-Como diga señora-dice Mamoru retirándose dejando que la abuela Kedee abriera la puerta sorprendiéndose por lo que acababa de ver

-No es posible!

\- ¿Disculpe es usted la señora Taisho?-dice Kohaku

-Si,algo asi, Ustedes son los que pidieron el trabajo?

-Si yo soy Kohaku Higurashi y ella es mi hermana

-Buenas tardes señora Taisho

La abuela Kedee no deja de mirarla

-Pero adelante,pasen por favor,pasen a la sala que ahora vuelvo-dice la abuela Kedee toda agitada directo para el segundo piso a la habitación de Motoki -Motoki!,abre

\- ¿Abuela que sucede?

-Ven Motoki rapido ala sala

\- ¿Pero que sucede?,me estas asustando

-Acaban de llegar los que van a tomar el empleo

\- ¿Los hermanos?

-Ellos mismos

\- ¿Y que hay con eso?

-Ven debes ver algo increíble

-Pero abuela...

-Vamos Motoki-dice la abuela Kedee llevandose a Motoki directo ala sala

Así bajan hasta llegar ala sala

-Miren el es mi nieto Motoki,uno de los que están en la mansión

-Un gusto somos los hermanos Higurashi-dice la joven cosa que cuando Motoki la ve se queda boca abierta

-Por Dios,Dios santo!

-Veo que usted es cristiano también

\- ¿Que?

-Menciono a Dios

-NO!,solo es una forma de decir

-Ah,pensé que era usted cristiano

-No para nada lo soy, ¿Tu si?

-Si,por supuesto

-Motoki ellos pidieron el puesto de chofer y de criada

-¿ Ella de criada?, ¿Ella?

-Si yo, ¿Algún problema con eso?

-No ninguno,pero no me han dicho su nombre-dice Motoki,justo en ese momento entra Inuyasha con Sesshomaru y Reika y asombrados por lo que están viendo

-No puede ser Kikyo

-Yo soy Ahome Higurashi,y el es mi hermano Kohaku-dice Ahome sorprendiendo a todos ya que es idéntica a la fallecida Kikyo,cosa que Inuyasha no puede creer lo que ve y casi sufre un infarto de la impresión

-Mi Kikyo ,volviste,mi amor-decía todo conmocionado Inuyasha

\- ¿Kikyo?, De que esta hablando ?,Me llamo Ahome-dice Ahome algo confundida

-Inuyasha,te acaba de decir que se lama Ahome,no es Kikyo

-Mi amada Kikyo,yo sabia que volverías,que no me ibas a dejar solo,te amo mi querida y dulce Kikyo-decía Inuyasha todo conmocionado y confundido pero sin dejar de verla,cosa que Ahome estaba mas confundida y no entendía nada.

**Continuara...**

**Estimados lectores:Bien,perdón por la tardanza,es que tengo muchas cosas que me mantienen ocupada y no he podido actualizar antes,pero como lo prometí,acá les traje el capitulo, ¿Sorprendidos?,bueno creo que nuestro querido Inuyasha lo esta,bien espero que le guste el capitulo, de dejarme sus opiniones que a mi me gusta recibirlas y por supuesto agradecerles, y comenten por favor ,que sea sus comentarios respecto a la historia por sus comentarios.**

**Acepto cualquier critica siempre y cuando sea con respeto.**

**Atentamente Sailor Gaby.**


End file.
